My Diary is My Cupid
by NuramagoFan
Summary: ini adalah karir pertama saya di fandom nurarihyon no mago, mohon bantuannya   gak pinter bikin summary


**Hai semuanya! Perkenalkan saya adalah bleach fav, cerita ini adalah debut saya di fandom Nurarihyon no Mago. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh, maklumilah otak author yang lagi korslet ini. Dan saya ucapkan selamat menikmati oneshot dengan pairing Night!RikuoXTsurara ( Yuki Onna ) ini. Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat membaca oneshot yang berjudul " My Diary is My Cupid " ini. ( RNR of course ).**

**MY DIARY IS MY CUPID**

Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago©Shiibashi Hiroshi

My Diary is My Cupid©bleach fav

Genre : Humor, Romance

Warning : Mungkin OOC, GaJe, EYD hancur, mungkin juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan beberapa istilah, bahasa kurang sopan, penempatan tanda baca dan huruf kapital kurang tepat, dll.

Main character : Rikuo Nura( Night form ), Yuki Onna/Tsurara Oikawa

Summary : Ketika sebagian besar penghuni mansion Nura berpesta, Rikuo yang ketika itu sedang berada dalam wujud youkainya menemukan sebuah diary milik Tsurara! Apakah yang ditulis Tsurara dalam diary itu?

" Tsurara, aku.."

" Ada apa Rikuo-sama? "

" Aku..."

_Rikuo's POV_

_Kira-kira apa aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Tsurara sekarang ya? Iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak, iya, tidak,..._

" Rikuo-sama? "

"..."

" Rikuo-sama? "

"..."

" RIKUO-SAMA! "

" E-e-e-hhh, ada apa? "

" Tadi Rikuo-sama mau menyampaikan apa? "

" Apa ya, aku lupa..." kata Rikuo.

" Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kamar saya. Permisi, Rikuo-sa- "

" Tunggu dulu! " cegah Rikuo setengah berteriak sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Tsurara.

" Ada apa Rikuo-sama? "

" Mmm..."

_Flashback..._

_Rikuo sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor mansion Nura sambil melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba, Rikuo tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Dia pun marah-marah gak jelas, tapi begitu liat apa yang udah bikin dia kesandung, senyum iblisnya pun terpampang di wajah tampannya tersebut. Ternyata, benda yang sudah membuat dia menderita ( baca : tersungkur di lantai ) adalah...BUKU DIARY TSURARA! Rikuo pun segera mengambil buku diary tersebut, lalu membawanya ke atas pohon sakura untuk dibaca sepuas hati di sana. Setelah sampai di cabang pohon sakura yang biasa di duduki, Rikuo pun segera membaca diary itu. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, Rikuo membaca semua isi diary tersebut dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan memerah semerah tomat saking malu dan senangnya. Ternyata, Rikuo mulai blushing saat melihat salah satu halaman di buku diary Tsurara yang tertulis : _

"_Dear diary"_

'_Aku tidak ingat lagi ini hari keberapa semenjak aku menjadi salah satu pengikut setia Hyakki Yakou yang dipimpin oleh Rikuo-sama, namun perasaan ini tidak pernah menghilang dari hatiku, padahal mustahil bagiku untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya._

_Dia, dalam kasus ini Rikuo-sama masih lebih memperhatikan Ienaga-san dan Keikain-san, ya, mungkin dia bukan takdirku, namun aku akan terus berusaha untuk melindunginya, meskipun harus terus memendam rasa ini di hatiku yang pada kenyataannya mungkin tidak akan pernah tersampaikan kepadanya, cintaku yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, namun aku akan terus mencintainya meskipun ini kadang membuatku sangat terbebani, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Rikuo-sama. Aishiteru. '_

_Tertanda, Tsurara_

_Dalam benaknya, Rikuo sebenarnya merasa sangat senang dan bahagia karena __**cinta**__nya terbalas hingga dia tidak sadar kalau ada dua ( mungkin juga lebih ) makhluk gak jelas yang mengawasinya sambil terkekeh-kekeh di tempat persembunyian mereka. Ternyata, mereka berdua adalah : Gozumaru dan Mezumaru!_

" _Ohohoho...jadi rupanya dia naksir Tsurara ya...ayo kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjahilinya, Mezu..." gumam Gozumaru sambil menebar senyum iblisnya._

" _Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi aku gak mau kena getahnya. " jawab Mezumaru dengan sangat hati-hati._

_Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua merasakan aura youkai yang sangat pekat, lalu terlihatlah satu lagi makhluk dengan kepala lonjong sedang menampakkan wajah liciknya._

" _Wah, aku mau ikutan jailin dia deh..."ucap makhluk gak jelas itu._

" _N-nu-nurarihyon-sama, anda-"ucapan Gozumaru dan Mezumaru terputus ketika mendengar teriakan Rikuo,_

" _AWAS KAU KAKEK TUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kalo ampe aku nemuin tu kakek tua, bakal aku bobol semua persediaan sakenya, lihat saja kakek tua, khukhukhu..."_

_Ternyata, Nurarihyon baru saja mencuri __**BUKU DIARY RIKUO**__ dan membawanya ke tempat dimana dia berada sekarang yaitu di __**tempat persembunyian Gozumaru dan Mezumaru**__. Sedangkan Rikuo pergi mencari Nurarihyon __**tanpa**__ menyadari buku diary Tsurara yang masih teronggok di dahan tempat Rikuo duduk tadi._

" _Sekarang, ayo kita ambil diary Tsurara. " ajak Nurarihyon._

" _AYOOOOOO! " Gozu dan Mezu menanggapinya dengan semangat '45._

_Ketika diary Tsurara sudah berada di tangan 3 makhluk gak jelas itu, Rikuo kembali ke pohon sakura dan shock seketika begitu tahu diary Tsurara telah raib._

" _KAKEK TUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Rikuo pun berteriak dengan kencangnya, lalu pundung di dahan pohon sakura itu hingga akhirnya Tsurara datang._

" _Rikuo-sama? "_

_Flashback off_

" Ada apa Rikuo-" kata-kata Tsurara terputus begitu dia melihat Nurarihyon, Gozumaru, dan Mezumaru berlari kearah Tsurara sambil meneriakkan nama Tsurara.

" Ada apa, Nurarihyon-sama? "

Tiba-tiba Rikuo punya bad feeling.

' Jangan-jangan, si kakek tua itu mau bilang kalau aku sudah mengambil diary Tsurara. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku harus melawan! ' batin Rikuo.

" Tsurara, jang- "

Terlambat. Tsurara terlanjur mengetahui perbuatan nista Rikuo tersebut. Rikuo pun langsung mati kutu dan akhirnya pundung di pojokan.. Bahu Tsurara pun menegang, lalu kemudian dia menoleh,

"**Rikuo-sama..."**

" Maafkan aku Tsurara, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau membalas perasaanku atau tidak..."

" Eh? "

" Aishiteru Tsurara. "

" ... "

" Tsurara! Tsurara! "

_Keesokan harinya, 07.00 PM...( skip daytime )_

" Nnnhh..." Tsurara pun tersadar dari pingsannya setelah pingsan selama 1 hari penuh.

" Syukurlah Tsurara, kau sudah sadar. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku apabila sesuatu terjadi padamu. " ucap Rikuo.

" Rikuo-sama, apa yang kemarin kau katakan itu- " kata-kata Tsurara pun terputus ketika Rikuo berbisik di telinga Tsurara, " Aishiteru Tsurara. "

" Aishiteru Rikuo-sama. "

**OWARI**

**Jangan lupa review ya minna-san!**

**Ja ne!**

**Bleach fav**


End file.
